User talk:LeonardoWyatt
MC Page Is it better? I tweaked the page and added a small bit of detail. I also did the same to the levitation page. Any suggestions? Annasean51 02:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 episode list Do you like this new look? Or not? Personally, I loved the previous, but I think that it's much better if we have the air date and a summary of the episode. Makes it easier to navigate for people and find the episode they are looking for. --— PerryPeverell 19:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Comic #13 I found them on The Charmed Comics Wiki there aren't a lot pictures of issues the wiki is more dedicated to characters, the photos I paste here are edited a bit and I also add some photos I found by myself to that wiki and to this one. - Peter Halliwell 04:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rewrite Hi LeonardoWyatt, could you please give Phoebe's character page a rewrite when you have the time. I try but the page is screaming for some professional help.Superlana 11:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry for the late reply, just got in. I did try to rewrite it, but there is still alot of unnecessary infomation on there, I like how the other character pages goes start to the point. I think the page would benefit from an objective writer, because I can't minimize to save my life.Superlana 21:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pheebs and Elise Pics Does it look any better? Annasean51 22:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Betsy Randle page deletion why was the page besty Randle Deleted? it was just a mispelling on here name that needed correcting. ashz22 06:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) S6E14 actors update needed the legend of sleepy halliwel has a misspelling of betsy which was the reasonfor my previous update it does not link to the correct page. I'm Fnished! I just finished my Phoebe and Elise Article . Can I have you permission before I upload it? Annasean51 02:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey Leonardo, sorry to bother you but I had a quick question. I can't seem to edit templates and I was wondering how this works. Maybe I'm missing something completely obvious. the reason I ask is because I was renaming the fannamed Avatars and can't change it in the template. Charmdozo 15:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New style infoboxes Hi LeonardoWyatt.I want to express you my opinion as it matters to these new style infoboxes.Like the one you have on Leo Wyatts page.I ont like them.They are way too small.Plus the size of their letters.....not even mention it.Thats why I preffer the old infoboxes style.Like the one we have on Pipers page.Or even the one we have on Furies page. 13:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) BTVS Awww, enjoy!!! You know I love it! :) 17:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Angel is such a great show too!!!! :) 10:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll get around to it soon enough. I sometimes wish I was seeing Buffy for the first time.. lol. I love it so much. :) 10:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Actors/Actresses mentioned in the infobox. Maybe first and/or last appearance mentioned in infobox as well. --— PerryPeverell 14:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote I never had time to vote on the poll :( --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Shut-up! Seriously?! I cannot believe I missed that. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Check out Piper's, I added the first and last appearance. It's not that difficult, really. --— PerryPeverell 08:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt.Congratulations!Great job all these new infoboxes!However I want to ask you something?Are you gonna leave the episodes/actrors/spells etc infoboxes the way they are,or are gonna change them(new style)?Plus what will happen with the characters appearances?Are they going to be included in the infobox or in the articles page?Are you gonna invent other colors for other categories infoboxes as well? 14:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt, I created this info-box for the Unborn Source and I'm asking you to please post and lock it. Others have made it clear that they will continue to edit it base on their opinions, the reason I got was because "Demons lie". I' ll the page to them, but please lock the box. Thanks, and please delete the box off your talk page after your done. Thanks again. I need your opinion on the first appearance section, should it be Long Live the Queen--The episode where Phoebe first found out she was pregnate or should we leave it as Womb Raider--the first time we actually saw the baby?Superlana 22:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.Superlana 04:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Help L you must help me. I whent to this file so I could download a kew for Assasin's Creed II since I had downloaded it from the internet but when I trie to open it it says I have to put a pass word. Can you help me with. Mayby downloading it and telling me the code. Please. It really means allot to me. XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 15:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Mortal infobox colors I thought we were making them blue like Agent Jackman's page. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I really don't like the brown color. It looks kind of..gross. I think a dark blue would look better. Shanebeckam 20:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Email Can you please check your mail. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, okay then. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits First of all, please just have a look at all power's page! I just add them to Prue's page, beacuse Prue was mentioned as user on those pages. Photoshop I bought it, I need it for school. --— PerryPeverell 14:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I bought the Adobe CS5 Master Collection, which includes several other Adobe products. You would have to check their site for prices. --— PerryPeverell 14:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I got the Student, Teacher Photoshop for £170. You need your ID with you though and the name of your College, University. Sorry for butting in :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Need some help! Hi LeonardoWayat :) I thought you can help me with this. It's about Unborn Source page (info box). First I apologize for all the edits I made yesterday. Second I think the info is not correct, the current one thats locked now that is. I have posted many evidence and my side on this matter on why I think Phoebe and Cole are the childs biological parents on the talk page. Other people here also agreed with me on this matter on the talk page. Yet there were some who make edits without presenting any real evidence. So what I am asking you is can you change the info box (because is locked and I can't), or you can unlock it for the short time for me to make edit. The ones who keep changing the infobox uses only the Seer's words (he was never your's) as proof. This quote can be seen in many diferent ways. I think what the Seer ment was that because she manipulated everything so the child can be conceived, she considers the child to be hers (this doesn't make her the childs biological mother). The idea that somehow the Seer was abble to put her eggs in Phoebe is realy disturbing and there isn't any actuall proof of this. If you can help me I would be very grateful :) Thanks in advance :D Sky89 06:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for responding :) I know what you think. So can we have something between. There are two notes thats covers this problem very well on the page. Can we put something into the info box that covers both theories. The info box now shows that both Cole and Phoebe are not his parents. But the Source was using Coles body, so it's still his child (geneticly). To be brutaly honest it's not important if the child had soul or what kinda of magic it possesed, all I am trying to say is that while the child could be evil (the Source) his dna is still made from both Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe didn't drink/eat anything before before conception exepct the chocolate (which many think is waht made the Seer the childs mother), but Pipper also ate the chocolate and Wayat is still hers. Thanks for listening :) Sky89 06:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes I agree.Cole and Phoebe are the babys biological parents.The Source and The Seer are the babys surrogate parents. 09:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt, sorry to be filling up your talk page with this. I want to give you some evidence and well leave it at that. These quotes were taken directly found the episode. Seer: He was never yours, or Cole's. From the moment of conception this baby was mine. Phoebe: It's ok the baby was never mine. These are facts and are cannon. This is being twisted and distorted to fit what someone thinks might have happened with the tonic and what the Seer might have meant when she was speaking to Phoebe. I have tried to explain that we can't do that, because then well will be heading into someone's opinion and theory territory, because it's purely base on what they think could or might have happened. Instead of what was plainly said in the episode and leaving it at that, barring that fact that those don't need interpretation.Superlana 10:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe it's not my place but I really need to reply to this, as now you're acting like you're the only reasonable person. Your entire reasoning is based on one single quote and that be interpeted multiple ways. T'hat is the only fact. '''I have pointed out multiple times that there is no factual proof for either theory, but you just keep hanging on to your one quote and refuse to listen to anything else. because there is no actual proof, I feel that Phoebe should be named the mother, and the Seer the surrogate mother and not metioned biological parentage at all. I asusmed this was a reasonable compromise, until this started again. Charmdozo 10:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Charmdozo, read the second paragraph of what I wrote above again. Please this time pay attention to lines 2 and 3. This part is particularly interesting "'Instead of what was plainly said in the episode and leaving it at that'''". There are other quotes, infact there are a few, I will list them over on the Unborn Source talk page (I don't want to fill up Leonardo's page). However, even then I don't think they'll be enough, infact I don't think a hundred would do. But I'll list then anyway.Superlana 11:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, not entirely sure what is going on and like I've said twice, I didn't pay much attention to the unborn source storyline in season 4. But feel free to talk about it on my page. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, we already moved the discussion, though it really isn't going anywhere. A third opinion is really needed. Charmdozo 12:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt.I noticed that Coles date of birth is not included in his infobox.Shouldnt that information already be there?Plus I suggest to add a date of death in his infobox.Im talking about when he was The Source,an Avatar and Belthazor.What do you think? 07:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Coles infobox Hi Leonardo Wyatt.I noticed that Coles date of birth is not included in his infobox.Shouldnt that be mentioned?Plus I suggest to add a date of death in his infobox.Im talking about when he was The Source,an Avatar and Belthazor.What do you think? 07:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Teleportation Powers Okay, so I can see why you would want to remove useless categories, but it's still my opinion that this is a useful category, but I can see when i'm outnumbered, so I guess it's useless argueing, as if often the case. Charmdozo 07:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Btw, this doesn't mean that you had to undo the changed made to the teleportation page itself, which were good changed and had nothing to do with the category. They were done in a seperate edit. Charmdozo 07:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Scans I'm sorry Leonardo, I don't own a scanner.Superlana 09:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CharmRuler Seriously?! Do they know you are the real you though? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Good, the childish little s**t. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah I saw :) I thought your video won the voting? I watched the Pilot episode of the Secret Circle and I really enjoyed it. I also just found out that it is Marnie off Scream 4 so I am watching the second episode 'Bound' right now :P --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Used all of your usage of internet? What? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: TBH, I have never heard of that before. Is that on every computer? I do not really download episodes though, I just watch them at CH131.com :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, haha. I do not download things like I said so I do not know if I have :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the P. Baxter page. There was a reason I didn't put MI in her infobox, I didn't think it looked right. And I didn't want to get in trouble with Khan, soo is it okay? Annasean51 03:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Annasean51 03:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Paige's Page I'm not changing your information, I'm updating the page! If you would just refrain from trying to accuse me of vandalizing, then you would see what I'm doing. I'm not trying to delete your information, but you keep updating it while I'm attempting to add the missing information, so please just stop assuming that I'm being an asshole, and just wait and see what I'm editing on the page. There's BULKS of information missing from this page. I'm attempting to keep everyone's information, but everytime I try to do what I'm doing you just come in and delete everything before I have the chance to finish what I'm doing. You're making me out to be the bad guy and not even giving me a chance, and it's not fair. Just allow me to finish editing like everybody else and just be patient and see what I'm doing. And I'm changing it now. Like I said, I'm trying to just perfect the page. Just give me a chance. The page is fine now. Hahaha, it's all good. I'm just trying to make sure this wiki is perfect. But, I will be a big person and apologize for changing the infobox pictures. P.Baxter KhanWiz himself added Molecular Immobilization in P.Baxters infobox.Why did you undo that? 07:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ChamRuler Go to the Wiki Staff :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : We just have to think he is a ten year old kid who does not know how to edit on any Wiki. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Your control over this wiki is unbelievable and not well placed. You guys take perfectly fine things (and no I'm not talking about the infobox pictures) and just do whatever YOU think is right with them. When grammar gets fixed, you change it back. When missing information is put in, and in a very good fashion, you change it back. It's ridiculous. I'm threw trying to help this wiki which is still so disorganized with false information, missing information, and improper grammar EVERYWHERE. Grow up. Well now it's just back to the crap with various holes like it was before. Holes? Annasean51 02:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC)